Entre o fogo e a espada
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: H/G UA Essa fic mistura três mundos completamente diferentes. Uma guerra. Desaparecimentos sem explicação. Dança. Será que há como se misturar isso? Confiar nisso? Nascer... Amor disso? CAPÍTULO DOIS ON-LINE!
1. Prólogo

**_Prólogo_**

— Ok, meninas, por hoje é só. Encomendas de lenços, véus, espadas e coisas mais, falem com a Jennifer, certo?

Todas as meninas que estavam em frente a _ela_ sorriram e, após uma breve despedida, saíram do salão de aula.

Natália virou-se para o espelho e soltou um longo suspiro. A professora dessa aula havia faltado e a substituta também, então, ela fora obrigada a ficar lá, ensinando aquela turma. Não que fosse ruim. Amava ensinar. Dança era sua vida e ensiná-la era como se fosse o seu destino.

A turma lhe cansava porque era básico um. Turmas de básico, no geral, são as mais difíceis, pois além da maioria das turmas desse nível serem de crianças - menos aquela -, era o início de uma jornada interminável, ou seja, muitas coisas ainda tinham que ser aprendidas.

Ela morava no Cairo, Egito. Era um país quente, em que a dança do ventre era fortíssima. Naquela região em especial, a dança do ventre era mais bem estudada que em qualquer outra. O Cairo se dividia em tribos, e cada tribo estudava um determinado tipo de dança: espada, taça, candelabro, nos últimos tempos haviam incluído véu. Mas lá não. Naquela região em que ela morava, a dança era explorada de maneira geral. Lá se concentravam as bailarinas mais famosas do mundo, como: Souhair Zaki, Dina e, é claro, Fifi Abdo.

Fifi Abdo era sua avó por parte de pai e, incrivelmente, era também a bailarina mais famosa de todo o Egito, e, pelo que diziam, de todo o mundo também. Natália aprendeu tudo o que sabia com ela.

Sua mãe também se dedicava à dança, mas de maneira diferente. Nadja Abdo era a dona da, provavelmente, loja de dança do ventre mais conhecida do Cairo, e também muito conhecida no Egito todo.

Nesta loja era possível se encontrar de tudo: roupas sob medida – nada de modelos prontos, apenas desenhos de base; espadas das mais variadas - desde as simples, até as cravejadas em diamantes com o nome da dançarina ou do grupo; candelabros dos maiores e mais entalhados de todo o mundo; bastões e bengalas enfeitados de todas as maneiras possíveis; _snujs_ dos mais diversos tipos, entre divergências de som (agudo-grave), tamanhos, cores (dourado-prata-bronze) e desenhos; pandeiros que, exclusivamente, tinham desenhos diferentes e alguns (felizmente) não eram feitos de pele de animal; meleas e laffs de todos os tamanhos para bailarinas de qualquer idade; capas de khaleege de todas as cores, desenhos e também para crianças; véus de todas as cores, desenhos e tamanhos, incluindo, assim, o véu wings; e, incluído há poucos anos, havia taças com gel de todas as cores. Era a primeira loja que possuía taças com gel, as outras, se já estavam com a venda de taças (que não fazia parte da dança egípcia), ainda se utilizavam do antigo modelo, com pedaço de vela. (1)

A loja "Abdo's balady(2)" se localizava dentro do espaço "Abdo's Balady", que era a escola preparatória mais famosa de todo o Egito, pois foi fundada por Fifi para o ensaio de sua companhia, que era formada por ela, Souhair Zaki, Tahia Carioca, Samia Gamal, Nagwa Fouadm Nadia Gamal, Amar Gamal, Mona el Said e Dina(3), as melhores e mais famosas bailarinas que já passaram pelo planeta Terra.

A famosa companhia começou a se desfazer no início dos anos 90, quando, em 1990, Nadia Gamal faleceu de câncer. Em 1992, Nagwa Fouad abandonou a dança para seguir carreira no cinema, e logo após, em 1994, Samia Gamal morreu também de câncer. Quando Fifi Abdo morreu, em um acidente de avião no qual ela seguia para o Brasil, a companhia finalmente teve seu fim, as outras bailarinas saíram do país ou da cidade e a escola passou a ser de propriedade de Flávio Abdo, pai de Natália e filho de Fifi. Ele comandava a escola na parte financeira, enquanto Natália cuidava das aulas e também dos ensaios de sua nova companhia.

Natália tinha na época quinze anos, sendo já formada em dança, e ainda a estudante mais nova. Começou a aprender essa arte milenar quando tinha quatro anos, com aulas particulares da avó. Assim que fez cinco, pôde entrar para a turma infantil do Espaço Abdo's Balady, onde era a mais nova, e comparecia às aulas como comparecia à escola fundamental: todos os dias. E ia além, pois incluía os fins-de-semana.

Com toda a preparação que uma criança poderia receber, passou para a turma de intermediário aos seus poucos seis anos de idade, e para a de avançado aos sete. Tornou-se profissional com apenas nove anos e já estava capacitada a dar aulas. Atualmente, com vinte anos, era a bailarina mais famosa da região por ter nos ombros dezesseis anos de carreira, sendo, desses dezesseis, onze como profissional.

Voltando ao mundo real e abandonando as lembranças de lado, Natália começou a ouvir uma algazarra do lado de fora da sala que foi se intensificando conforme o "bando" de garotas se aproximava.

Era óbvio: a companhia Dunya Amar tinha chegado.

― Di, pare de me bater.

― Eu não estou te batendo Paty, pare de chorar.

― Olhe, Di, não é por nada, mas você 'tá batendo na gente mesmo. Parece que 'tá bêbada.

― Bruna Lilith! Você não acha realmente que eu viria para o ensaio, _bêbada_, acha?

― Eu não...

― Boa tarde, meninas! ― Natália disse já perdendo a paciência.

― Er... Oi, Naty ― Diana falou sorrindo. — Eu... Não estou bêbada ok?

A risada de Natália preencheu o salão, assim como a de Bruna, que parecia achar a irmã louca por acreditar na brincadeira.

― Di, eu 'tava brincando!

Diana bufou nervosamente e seguiu para o seu lugar.

Seguindo a amiga, Patrícia, Clara, Bruna, Andressa, Guta, Daniela, Hakume, Isabel, Sônia, Érica e Nádia foram para seus lugares. (4)

― Meninas, hoje, eu tenho uma notícia ótima, excelente, maravilhosa, perfeita, para contar a vocês! ― começou Natália, se encostando na barra e sorrindo gradativamente mais forte, deixando a emoção chegar aos seus olhos.

― O quê? ― perguntou Patrícia ansiosa.

― Nós vamos, finalmente, viajar em _turnê_!

Os olhos de todas as meninas se arregalaram e um sorriso se formou nos lábios de cada uma, antecipando uma gritaria que durou por muitos e muitos minutos.

― Mas, conte tudo, Naty! Como isso aconteceu? ― pediu Clara, ainda embasbacada pela notícia.

― Lembram-se de sexta-feira passada? Quando fomos dançar no _Balady club_?

― Sim, claro! Foi MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO! Eu, particularmente, estava linda! — Di exclamou levantando o queixo, com uma falsa e exagerada modéstia.

― Pois então — continuou Natália como se Diana não tivesse dito nada —, eu fiquei mais tempo porque tinha o solo de improviso, lembram?

Todas concordaram com a cabeça, ansiosas por ouvir a história.

― Então, eis que Oliver chega até mim e diz: "Eles querem a Cia. Dúnya Amar em uma turnê!". Juro que quase caí para trás.

Discretamente, enquanto todas comemoravam, Diana virou-se para Bruna e disse em um murmúrio:

― Ela quer que a gente acredite que ela não pulou nos braços dele depois da notícia... ― Girou os olhos.

Mal teve tempo de olhar para frente e Diana já sentiu uma almofada voar em sua direção, uma almofada que, aliás, deveria estar na sala ao lado.

― Eu ouvi, 'tá? ― disse Natália, indo em direção ao rádio. ― E não quero que vocês acreditem em nada... Eu não disse o que aconteceu antes. ― Assim, deixou a frase em suspenso e ligou o som em uma música alta, onde, mudando drasticamente de assunto, iniciou a aula, sem se preocupar com a cara de curiosidade das meninas.

* * *

Assim que as três chegaram em casa, entreolharam-se rapidamente e correram juntas até o sofá de três lugares, em uma disputa infantil por quem deitaria lá.

― Ah, Di, não vale, você me empurrou.

― Nem vem, Clara, eu não vou levantar!

Clara se contentou em fazer um bico enorme e se sentar na poltrona, sendo que o sofá de dois já havia sido ocupado por Bruna, que não perdera tempo brigando.

Foi só Clara se reclinar confortavelmente - o máximo possível, obviamente - na poltrona, que a campanhinha da casa tocou forte.

Entreolharam-se novamente e, após uma deliberada negação das irmãs mais velhas, Diana se levantou nervosa e abriu. Parou desconsertada em frente às visitas e virou-se para Bruna, a irmã mais velha:

― Bru! Fred e George estão aqui.

A irmã levantou-se como se fosse elétrica e pulou nos braços de um dos dois. Ainda era inacreditável como ela reconhecia Fred prontamente, já que os gêmeos eram tão... _iguais_!

Bruna separou-se de Fred e deu um pequeno abraço em George, seu cunhado, que olhava distraidamente para Diana.

— Não quero ser rude, mas o que fazem aqui? — perguntou Bruna animada.

— Eu vim te ver! — disse Fred a enlaçando pela cintura. — George veio... Bem, admito que também não sei por que George veio — falou dando um olhar indescritível para o irmão.

— Na realidade — começou George, ignorando completamente o outro —, eu vim dizer que Bill a convidou para jantar, Clara, e também achei que Diana gostaria de sair para tomar um sorvete.

Diana ignorou completamente o pulo que Clara deu antes de correr para cima sorrindo, e abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes sem saber o que dizer.

— George, eu... — Bruna lhe mandou um olhar duro e ela imediatamente abriu um falso sorriso e respondeu: — claro! Adoraria! Vou apenas... Me arrumar, acabamos de chegar do ensaio.

Este assentiu com a cabeça enquanto Fred e Bruna se despediam dele, alegando irem dar "uma volta".

* * *

— Nat... Dunya — disse Jennifer meio assustada com a cara brava que Natália havia lhe enviado. — Tem um... Telefonema pra você.

Natália se levantou e se desculpou com suas alunas, informando qual o próximo alongamento que teriam que fazer.

— Já disse milhares de vezes, Jennifer: para minhas alunas, qualquer uma, eu sou Dunya! Dentro da _minha_ escola, _apenas_ as meninas da _companhia_ podem me chamar pelo nome. — Naty frisou bem as palavras "minha", "apenas" e "companhia" para ver se Jennifer se tocava e percebia que ela não estava incluída na lista de pessoa que tinham intimidade com ela.

— Eu... ok Dunya, desculpe! Mas, então, é importante o telefonema, eu acho...

— Alô — disse Natália ao pôr o telefone no ouvido. — Desculpe, pai, problemas com... _Funcionários_. —Lançou um olhar seco para Jennifer e continuou a falar, esperando pacientemente que ela finalmente percebesse que não era bem vinda em sua conversa.

— Pronto, pai, pode falar, finalmente ela saiu.

— _Sua mãe... Está no hospital._

Sua face se encheu de horror enquanto ela perguntava:

— O que aconteceu? Quando? É grave? Como...

O pai suspirou do outro lado da linha, e com um tom de quem pede desculpas, cortou-a, explicando:

— _Sim, é grave Naty. Ela está com..._ — Ele fez uma breve pausa, talvez imaginando a melhor maneira de contar, e então continuou de forma direta: — _Ela está com câncer_.

O telefone caiu de suas mãos.

* * *

Natália se sentou a um canto da enorme sala de dança (onde se executavam as aulas) e ficou a esperar que as meninas da companhia chegassem para a reunião urgente que tinha convocado.

As irmãs Warren foram as primeiras a chegar e apenas se sentaram em uma das paredes da sala ao verem Natália presa em seus pensamentos. Ficaram em silêncio, e com o passar do tempo, as outras meninas foram chegando, também em silêncio.

Não foi surpresa a nenhuma delas ver Duda no recinto, afinal, ela era a parte administrativa da companhia por ser uma das pouquíssimas egípcias a, incrivelmente, não gostar de dança do ventre.

Após um longo silêncio, Natália ergueu os olhos e, com algumas lágrimas caindo por seu rosto, levantou assim que se certificou que estavam todas ali.

— Meninas, eu chamei vocês aqui hoje de novo, e me desculpem por isso, para informar que _eu_ não vou acompanhar a turnê.

Como se tivessem combinado, parecendo bailarinas sincronizadas, o queixo de cada uma caiu.

— Ma-mas... Naty, a gente tem que ir!

— Sim, concordo. E _vocês_ vão, apenas eu vou ficar.

— O que aconteceu, hein, Naty? — perguntou Andressa, com a voz doce e preocupada, se levantando.

— Minha mãe. Ela... — Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, permitindo que algumas lágrimas escorressem. — Ela está internada, com câncer no fígado. A doença está muito avançada e terão que remover o tumor. Mas, como foi mais de 50 do fígado afetado, ele não pode se regenerar e ela precisará de um transplante. ―Secou algumas lágrimas teimosas que percorriam o seu rosto e prosseguiu ― Não posso sair do lado dela.

Todas as meninas ficaram um tempo em silêncio e então Paty perguntou:

— Você já foi vê-la? Falar com ela?

— Sim, mas ela estava dormindo. Passei a tarde quase inteira lá, mas ela estava sedada e me disseram que ela só acordaria amanhã. Decidi fazer essa reunião logo.

— Naty, nós não iremos sem você. É a Companhia _Dunya Amar_, o que as pessoas vão pensar se a famosa _Dunya Amar_ não subir no palco? ― perguntou Sônia.

— Pensarão que é só um nome, assim como existe a companhia Balady, a companhia Belly dance, e as demais. Vocês vão, e não quero discussão. Eu não passei anos da minha vida ensinando dança a vocês, e vendo vocês evoluírem mais do que qualquer outra aluna minha, para isso. Sonhamos com essa turnê deste que a companhia foi fundada, não aceito que vocês despedacem esse sonho por minha causa!

— Mas... Naty, _como_ iremos sem você? Como dançar a coreografia clássica sem você? Como dançar o Andaluz sem você? Como... **Como?!** — perguntou Bruna com urgência na voz.

— Pensei em cada detalhe disso, e garanto, está tudo certo. Designei duas de vocês, uma para ser a principal na clássica, e outra para ser a principal no Andaluz. Peço que nenhuma das outras se sinta inferior por isso, foi difícil escolher, pois todas dançam como se tivessem nascido sabendo, mas são apenas duas coreografias, portanto, duas bailarinas.

Paty se levantou, autoritária, e exclamou:

— Eu não vou! Não piso meus pés em um avião se você não estiver nele. Caso tenha me escolhido para uma das duas, escolha outra! Daqui, eu não saio sem você! Não é justo eu ir na turnê da minha mestra sem ela.

— Eu lamento por isso Paty, pois você foi sim escolhida para o Andaluz. Mas escolho outra, se você não quer. Entretanto, deixo bem frisado, eu realmente vou ficar decepcionada se daqui um ano eu for para o Brasil e as bailarinas de lá não as terem visto pessoalmente e brigado para produzirem um DVD.

Todas se entreolharam e foi Duda que disse por elas:

— Preferimos decepcioná-la do que ir sem você. É claro que como não sou bailarina, não fui a escolhida, mas garanto que a viagem da Cia. Dunya Amar, nunca seria a mesma coisa sem você, Naty, a _nossa_ Dunya Amar.

Todas concordaram veementemente com a cabeça e Naty abaixou a cabeça, desolada.

— Eu não vou e isso está decidido. Que bom que vocês prefiram que eu fique decepcionada a que eu não vá, porque estou, realmente, muito decepcionada. Queria que vocês soubessem o que é dedicar a vida a algo e não poder realizar seu sonho, mas o pior é saber que as amigas que fiz durante esse período não são capazes de realizar esse sonho ao qual elas também partilham. Se tinham compromisso pra hoje acho que dá pra chegar a tempo, não tenho mais nada a dizer.

Nenhuma das meninas se moveu, mas ao menor sinal de que uma delas falaria algo, Naty lançou um olhar profundamente magoado a todas e saiu, passou pela porta sem olhar para trás e continuou, seus passos cada vez mais distantes.

Então era isso. Um sonho realizado e despedaçado em menos de 24 horas.

Era definitivo: a Companhia Dunya Amar não sairia em turnê.

* * *

(1)- Todos os elementos citados naquele parágrafo são acessórios de dança do ventre. Maiores detalhes em breve no meu multiply.

(2)- Abdo's Balady foi um nome criado por mim, mas por um motivo. Abdo é por causa de Fifi Abdo, que na fic era dona de todos os blá-blá-blás e era minha avó (Apenas as fic, ela era minha avó, mas eh uma bailarina egípcia muito famosa). O balady é um termo árabe que significa "Tudo o que é da terra egipcia", "Original da terra egipcia", "genuinamente egípcio", e foi por isso que eu o escolhi: A dança do ventre é um "balady" do Egito, pois é algo que, hoje em dia nem tanto, mas antigamente fazia parte da vida das pessoas, assim como o Samba faz dos brasileiros. O balady é um termo muito usado nas "coisas" que saem da dança, sendo assim existe o ritmo balady, a música balady, os acessórios balady, as danças balady e montes de coisas. Maiores detalhes em breve no meu multiply.

(3)- Todas as bailarinas citadas no parágrafo existem, incluindo a própria Fifi Abdo que fora citada anteriormente. Maiores detalhes em breve no meu multiply.

(4)- Todos os nomes citados acima TEM um fundamento. Todas são minhas amigas, incluindo a Duda, que foi acrescentada somente no fim do capítulo. Há algumas outras pessoas que eu irei acrescentar mais pra frente que também são baseadas em pessoas reais, então, esperem pelos próximos. Maiores detalhes em breve no meu multiply.

**N/B - Sonia:** Essa história promete! – Essa é a certeza que paira no ar, enquanto acabo de ler e betar este prólogo. O primeiro mergulho no mundo de Natália e a companhia de dança Dunya Amar, deixa um poderoso sabor de "quero muito mais" em quem lê, e em mim, pessoalmente, orgulho e felicidade por estar participando disto! D – Obrigada, Pichitinha, por me honrar com o cargo de sua beta! Espero, de coração, colaborar da melhor maneira! – Fico aqui, ansiosa por mais, aplaudindo o excelente começo de sua fic, antecipando o que está por vir nela, e orgulhosa, ORGULHOSA DEMAIS, de seu talento, Naty! - Beijo enorme no seu coração! Conte comigo para o que precisar! Até o primeiro capítulo! D - P.s.: TÃO envolvente todos os detalhes e nuances sobre a dança do ventre... Fiquei literalmente sugando cada informação! )

**N/B - Livinha:** Sim, também sou beta dessa maravilhosa fic prometedora! (essa palavra existe? hahaha..) Anywawy.. afofa Naty e Sônia Naty, Pichitinha querida, também é um prazer delicioso estar entrando nesse mundo de odaliscas, mistérios e romances que você está criando! Também estou aqui para o que você precisar, e muito feliz mesmo por ser sua co-colaboradora! E...ah, que triste! Eita família sem sorte com doenças, essa! Justo uma tão impactante! Mas estamos torcendo para que tudo dê certo no fim! Beijos orgulhosos, maninha! E nos vemos no capítulo 1! D

**N/A:** _Olá meu povo! Estou feliz porque sei que essa fic exigirá, pelo menos nesse prólogo, uma enorme N/A, e eu ADORO escrever as N/A's. _

_Primeiramente, eu preciso agradecer a Sô (Sônia Sag), q eh um ser humano incrivel! Sô, adorei a sua betagem, e suas sugestões são ótimas, acredite, eu adoro quando tem gente pra ajudar. Obrigada pelo carinho, pelos elogios, e por tudo o q vc fez. Adorei a NB, realizei meu sonho de ter uma NB sua, acho elas super divertidas e construtivas. Mal posso esperar pelos seus comentários nos próximos capítulos. Beijos enorme no seu coração q eh ainda maior. Te amo muito, obrigada por tudo._

_E também a Livinha, minha segunda beta, tbm incrível e inteligente. Dicas e consertos ótimos, muita ajuda, sem dúvida. Comentário: "Isso eh TÃO Diana" "E isso é TÃO Bruna". Kkkk, verdade neh?? Obrigada pelas dicas, pela ajuda, por tudo. Beijos Liv, te amo._

_Bem, então vamos nós as explicações! Primeiro, pra quem achou um enorme exagero eu colocar que iniciei a fazer dança com quatro anos, vou esclarecer. EU, a pessoa de verdade que escreve essa história, INFELIZMENTE não comecei a fazer dança com essa idade, mas é porque a situação é completamente diferente aqui. O Egito é um país que antigamente era TOTALMENTE influenciado pela dança, e todas as mulheres de lá faziam aula desde cedo. Hoje em dia não é tanto, mas tem MUITAS que fazem. Os homens também fazem, pois tem a parte masculina da dança do ventre, que eu devo dizer, é linda. Então, não foi exagero colocar quatro anos ok?_

_Ah sim, nessa fic teremos sempre as N/B's e a N/C. N/B eh a famosa "Nota da beta", e para minha incrível satisfação as dessa fic serão feitaa sempre por "Sônia Sag" e "Livinha"(Ai gente, emocionante demais neh?). A N/C Ñ é uma nota picante cheia de detalhes sórdidos dos nossos personagens ouviram?_ xD_ É a "Nota da consultora" que é algo que eu adotei pra minha fic com o seguinte fundamento: Vários capítulos da fic serão focados em uma determinada personagem, e muitas vezes serão em pessoas como a Diana, a Clara, a Bruna, e coisa e tal, que são amiguinhas daqui, da net (A Bru inclusive, jah não é mais amiga virtual, eu jah conheci) e em cada capítulo eu pedirei para uma das meninas que leiam o capítulo depois de arrumado pela beta e dêem opiniões sobre o enredo pra mim, e deixem sua notinha aqui, no capítulo. O prólogo especialmente não teve consultora e se eu fizer um epílogo, tbm ñ vai ter._

_Gostaria de frisar que a fic é H/G! Ñ fiz menção a nenhuma dos dois no prólogo e nem ao Ron e a Hermione, nem ao Lupin, e blá, blá, blá, mas isso virá nos próximos capítulos ok? Devo lembrá-los que mesmo não citando esses personagens, vários do mundo HP deram as caras hoje, como Fred, George, Bill e Oliver (Wood). Espero que apesar de tudo vocês acompanhem a fic para descobrir o que acontecerá com os nossos personagens favoritos e se tornarem amigos dos meus amiguinhos da fic. _xD

_Bem, eu disse que as informações marcadas acima estariam no meu multiply, e então, tenho que explicar. Colocarei o multiply no final de todos os capítulos, assim como faço com minhas outras fics, é uma caixinha onde tem uma bonequinha de dança do ventre, e está escrito Naty L. Potter._ ;)

_Bem, como vocês vão achar tudo isso ai em cima no meu multiply? Difícil, eu sei, pq tem muita coisa, mas qualquer duvida me manda um e-mail () ou, se tiver multiply, deixa um recado pra mim ok?_

_No meu multiply, além das informações acima, eu tbm postarei a história da DV no Egito, e deixarei um link caso alguém se interesse pela DV Árabe, libanesa ou indiana._

_Tentarei postar por lá alguns vídeos e fotos da minha dança, mas caso não consiga, fotos e vídeos de bailarinas famosas serão sempre postados._ ;)

_Espero q minha N/A ñ tenha sido chata, mas achei importante explicar tudo a vocês._

_Para finalizar gostaria de me desculpar antecipadamente pelo próximo capítulo, pois sei que ele vai demorar._ /

_Gostaria tbm de agradecer o apoio de todas as personagens originais que essa fic terá, porque sem elas nada disso seria possível. Amo todas, ñ vou citar nomes pq são muitas e muitas, e sei q cada uma sabe de quem eu estou falando. Beijos meninas!_

_Para os q lerem, gostando ou ñ, peço comentários._

_Beijos._

_By_

Naty L. Potter


	2. 1 Lembranças

**Capítulo 1** – _Lembranças_

_— Mãe, olhe, uma pirâmide!___

_— Sim, querida. Linda, não?___

_A pequena menina ruiva concordou.___

_— George! Venha cá! Não mexa nisso! Por Merlim, parece uma criança.___

_— Só estava olhando, mãe. Em vez de falar de mim, você devia era olhar o bebezinho ali — disse apontando para um rapaz com cabelos iguais aos seus, que estava há alguns metros de distância.___

_— Que be... Ora céus! Ronald, saia daí exatamente agora, antes que eu resolva te deixar aqui e voltar para a Inglaterra!___

_O rapaz se assustou e, após ver a cara de George, começou a ficar escarlate.___

_— E aí, George, o que você fez dessa vez? ― perguntou uma voz às costas dele.___

_— Dessa, nada — respondeu ao irmão, seu gêmeo idêntico —, dessa vez eu apenas mostrei, mas quem aprontou foi ele mesmo.___

_— Esse é o nosso Roniquito..._

Acordou assustado, com a cabeça pesada e suor escorrendo por seu rosto.

Não conhecia aquelas pessoas, não se lembrava de nenhuma delas. Mas... era ele. Ele e Fred, seu irmão.

Olhou no relógio: oito e meia da manhã. Levantou, apesar de estar tremendo, e foi ao banheiro ver se conseguia tirar aquilo de sua cabeça.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Dana. Dana! Dana, acorda! — gritou Clara já irritada.

— Hum... Me deixa dormir, pelo amor de Deus.

— Não, não deixo. Temos que sair hoje.

— Boa viagem — disse enquanto cobria a cabeça com o travesseiro.

— Certo, quer dormir, durma. — E virou-se.

— Espera! — Se ela tinha dito isso, é porque ela provavelmente gostaria de ir. — Onde?

— Vamos visitar a Nadja, ver como ela está. Talvez consigamos falar com a Naty também.

Suspirando de maneira cansada, ela gritou para Clara, que saiu pela porta assim que acabou de falar:

— Me esperem!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Fred? — perguntou enquanto tomavam café.

— Hum? — respondeu o gêmeo, enquanto bebericava um gole de sua xícara e lia o jornal, em uma visão que não combinava nada consigo mesmo.

— Mas o que diabos você está fazendo? — perguntou, confuso com o que o irmão fazia.

— Eu estou apenas... Me informando mais das coisas, ué! Não posso?

— Hã? — perguntou como se ainda não tivesse entendido.

O irmão fez um gesto de impaciência – que na realidade servia como um gesto de vergonha.

— A Bru... prefere homens mais, er... _inteligentes_, compreende?

— E você está lendo um jornal? — O outro afirmou com um meneio de cabeça, — Ah tá. Se você quer ficar inteligente, sugiro que leia uma enciclopédia e um dicionário.

O outro ficou emburrado.

— Era só isso?

— O quê?

— Que você ia me perguntar?

— Oh, não! Eu... Agora é sério, eu preciso saber se é só comigo.

— Ok, diga.

— Eu... Você sabe a pirâmide que fica mais próxima ao Nilo?

— Sim.

— Bem... Essa noite eu tive um sonho... um sonho estranho... Éramos eu, você, e mais algumas pessoas muito parecidas conosco. Um deles se chamava... Como era mesmo... _Ronald_, se não me engano, e devia ser uns dois ou três anos mais novo que nós.

— E?

— E aí que não é a primeira vez que sonho com eles. Tinha uma garota também, um pouco mais nova que o rapaz, com um cabelo da cor do nosso e bem liso. Eu tenho uma sensação tão grande de que a conheço...

— E você quer saber se essas loucuras acontecem comigo também?

— É! Acontecem?

— Não, você 'tá pirando mesmo, cara — respondeu, dando um tapinha nas costas do irmão.

George respirou fundo, bebeu o último gole de café e levantou.

— A propósito, quem te falou que a Bruna prefere caras inteligentes?

— Ninguém. Mas veja o ex dela, aquele... Humf, só de pensar nele, eu me arrepio de nervoso. O cara parece um site de busca, tudo o que você quer saber é só apertar um botãozinho e ele cospe a informação.

— E o que te leva a crer que, por causa de um ex, ela gosta de gente inteligente?

— Ué, por ser ex!

— Se ela gostasse de gente esperta, ainda estaria com ele.

— Seu filho... — Então parou e pensou no que o irmão dissera. — Er... Valeu, cara.

George apenas o cumprimentou e saiu de casa.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Estava ansioso por ver Diana, não parou de pensar nela desde o dia anterior – exceto pela parte em que dormiu e teve aqueles sonhos confusos.

Sentia-se incomodado com o jeito que ela olhava para o seu irmão – que para piorar era cunhado dela! –, parecia que ela gostava dele.

Bem, esperava que, caso isso fosse verdade, passasse algum dia.

— Olá, George! — disse uma mulher ruiva e muito, muito sorridente.

— Sô, que bom vê-la!

— Eu que o diga. Já soube da última?

— O que?

— A Nadja.

— O que houve?

— Ela está com câncer — respondeu com pesar, deixando seu sorriso corriqueiro ser substituído por uma face de profunda tristeza.

— Espere... Qual, qual Nadja?

— A mãe da Naty.

O rosto de George se abriu em espanto.

— Como? Quando descobriram?

— Ontem.

— Isso é horrível!

— É sim. Ontem nós tivemos uma notícia tão boa, e então, de repente...

— Poxa, como as coisas acontecem de maneira inexplicável, não? Como está a Naty?

— Péssima. Nunca a vi tão abatida.

— E... er... você sabe? As meninas da... companhia.

Ela teve que sorrir de canto.

— Estamos bem. Você sabe a Di, como é, se faz de durona, mas no fundo...

Ele se mostrou mais preocupado do que nunca.

— Onde será que eu a encontro?

— Quem? — a mulher fingiu não saber.

— A Diana...

— Oh, creio que ainda está em casa, mas acho que ela e a Clara vão visitar a Nadja.

— Certo, obrigado Sô. — Dizendo isso, ele começou a andar, mas após poucos passos ele a chamou novamente. — Sônia?

— Sim?

— Por que só a Di e a Clara?

— Ué, você não viu a Bruna hoje de manhã?

— Não, por quê?... Ah, ok, entendi. Tchau, Sô.

— Tchau. — Ela sorriu novamente. Pelo menos no amor todos estavam tendo sorte. Quer dizer, todos menos ela.

~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~

— Owens, reúna um grupo de pesquisas. Kuznetsova, reúna um grupo de planejamento. Debret, grupo de ataque.

— Certo.

— Debret, use pessoal mais treinado e com mais tempo de serviço.

— Certo, chefe. — E então saiu da sala.

— Kuznetsova, reúna estrategistas de todas as alas: homicídios, desaparecimentos, roubos, e tudo o que for preciso, ok? Os mais experientes.

— Certo, chefe. — E saiu também.

— Owens, pode pegar três pessoas no grupo geral de pesquisas para comandar subgrupos de pessoas _capacitadas_ na nossa ala.

— Certo, chefe. — Ela ia sair pela porta quando a chefe a chamou de volta.

— Agente?

— Sim?

— O almoço é em três minutos, me faz companhia? — perguntou sorrindo, retirando a máscara dura e rígida de chefe do serviço secreto.

Owens sorriu para a amiga.

— Claro, Pri.

— Quando sair, chame a agente Debret, por favor.  
— Claro. — Saiu e se afastou um pouco.  
Em seguida, a agente Debret entrou na sala, vendo sua chefe sentada à mesa que ficava do outro lado da pequena sala.  
— Chefe?  
— Entre agente. Debret, preciso de sua opinião.  
— Sim.  
— Você acha que a agente Owens seria uma boa chefe?  
— Eu... — Por um momento ela pareceu confusa. — Por que me pergunta isso?  
— Apenas responda.  
— Sim, ela daria uma excelente chefe. Sabe comandar, não é cruel, mas também não é frouxa. Mas... ainda estou um pouco perdida. O que houve?  
— Eu... — Retirou o óculos e suspirou pesadamente. — Eu estou... Olhe, depois conversamos. Está na hora do almoço, pode sair.  
— Tem certeza?  
— Claro.  
Aproximou-se da mesa da chefe e disse, com a voz baixa:  
— Você sabe que tudo o que você precisar, eu estou aqui, não sabe?  
— Obrigada, Liv — murmurou de volta.  
— Por nada, Pri. Estou aqui para o que você precisar. Agora, eu vou almoçar, estou com fome.  
A outra sorriu.  
— Claro. Eu vou também.

~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~

Estava sentado, ansioso, esperando que ela passasse por ali. "Só tem um hospital desse lado do Cairo, ela tem que passar por aqui!", disse nervosamente para si mesmo. Estava nervoso, queria vê-la, mas tinha medo de como ela o olharia.

Por que ela queria o Fred? O que ele tinha, que lhe faltava? Na aparência, eles eram completamente iguais, nem dava para dizer que o irmão era mais bonito.

Será que... algum dia ele teria chance? Que ela o olharia e perceberia que era _dele_, George, que ela gostava na realidade?

— George! — disse uma moça castanha que passava por ali. — Veja, Diana, George está aqui.

A outra moça que estava ali sorriu de canto.

— Hã... Olá, George. Como... como vai?

— Muito bem, na verdade. — Levantou-se sorrindo, mas de repente lembrou-se dos últimos acontecimentos. — Quero dizer... — Coçou a cabeça. — Bem assim, no máximo que se pode ficar em uma hora dessas, não? — completou sem graça.

— Pois é, inacreditável. George, você viu a Bruna hoje de manhã? Queria saber se ela vai ao hospital também.

— Na verdade, eu não a vi, mas não creio que ela virá, pelo menos não agora, pela manhã. Quando saí, ela ainda estava dormindo, quer dizer, eu acho.

Diana fechou um pouco a cara com este comentário.

— Diana, a gente podia... Conversar? — perguntou George olhando-a nos olhos.

— Sabe, George, eu estou com um pouco de pres...

— Prometo que não me demoro.

— Eu... vou indo. Você me alcança — disse Clara, saindo rapidamente.

— Hum... Pode ser rápido, por favor? — perguntou Diana, nervosa. Não gostava de como George a olhava, se sentia culpada por não o olhar da mesma maneira.

— É claro. Fiquei sabendo de uma turnê da companhia...

— Não creio que nós iremos, George, a Naty não vai, e nós não queremos ir sem ela.

— Eu... — Ele não sabia o que dizer. Precisava falar com ela, precisava ficar mais tempo com ela, mas... Falar o quê? — Bem, eu acho que vocês deviam ir.

— George... — Suspirou tristemente. — Nós podemos conversar depois?

— Er, claro. Desculpe te prender aqui.

— Não tem problema. — E sem dizer mais nada, virou-se e saiu, com os cabelos negros voando ao vento.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Oh! Olá, meninas — disse com um pequeno sorriso, aparentemente doloroso.

— Oi, Nadja — disse Sônia com um sorriso igualmente pequeno. — Que bom que está acordada.

— Oi, Nadja — disseram todas as meninas ao fundo.

— É muito bom ver vocês. Onde... onde está a Natália?

Todas se entreolharam.

— Nós... não falamos com ela hoje, Nadja — respondeu Paty.

Ela sorriu falsamente.

— Tudo bem, sei que ela está vindo.

— Claro que está, querida — disse Flávio, que acabara de entrar na sala. — Olá, meninas, como vão?

— Bem, Flávio — responderam todas.

— Bem, eu soube da novidade, sairão em turnê, hã? — perguntou Nadja com um pequeno sorriso orgulhoso.

— Na verdade... Nós... Não temos muita certeza de que iremos.

— O que quer dizer? O Mercado Persa(1) as convidou com certeza, não? Natália me disse, um dia... um dia antes de tudo isso acontecer.

— O fato é que... — começou Duda.

— Eu acho que você deveria falar com ela, Nadja, ela lhe explicará melhor — disse Diana cética. Não se meteria nos problemas da família.

— Claro, claro... Hoje, quando ela vier, nós conversamos. Mas, bem, me digam, como ela está?

— A Naty?

— Ai, ai... Dou-lhe um nome tão bonito e ela insiste em arrumar um apelido. — As meninas deram pequenos risos nervosos. — Sim, ela mesma. Como está?

— Sinceramente?

Nadja apenas acenou com a cabeça.

— Nada bem.

Ela suspirou.

— Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer...

— O que quer dizer? — perguntou Clara curiosa.

— Bem, nada. Meninas, eu sinto muito. Estou muito feliz com a visita de vocês, mas estou um pouco cansada.

— Oh, claro. Já estamos indo.

— Obrigada por terem vindo, foi ótimo vê-las.

— Por nada.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

***Música*** (2)

— Linda, como sempre — ele disse, encostado à porta do salão.

— Oh. Eu... estava apenas ensaiando um pouco — falou enquanto limpava a testa com uma pequena toalha.

— Estou vendo.

Um silêncio sepulcral se instalou no local. Passaram-se segundos e mais segundos, até que Oliver dissesse algo.

— Você sabe onde deveria estar agora, não sabe?

— Não sei do que está falando — Natália disse desviando o olhar.

— Fugir disso não vai mudar nada.

— Eu sei — retorquiu cansada.

— Então por que insiste em fazê-lo?

— Porque é mais fácil assim — falou enquanto o encarava pelo espelho.

— Eu sei que sim, mas não é tão simples. Copiar uma coreografia é mais fácil, mas criá-la é o certo a fazer.

Ela se virou em sua direção.

— Não é tão simples quanto uma dança.

— Eu também sei disso.

— Você sabe muitas coisas — disse tentando sorrir.

Ele não riu de volta.

— Só quero te ajudar. — Desgrudou-se da porta e andou até ela. — Tentei deixar que resolvesse isso sozinha, mas vi que, infelizmente, você não vai conseguir.

— Eu só... preciso de mais um tempo para pensar.

— Você pode desejar que as coisas aconteçam mais pra frente, o fato é que quando uma coisa é difícil, você sempre vai achar que não é a hora.

— Eu vou conseguir, Oliver.

— Eu não disse que não iria. Porém, não sozinha.

Eles se olharam por um longo tempo, até que ela abaixou o olhar.

— Você tem razão, preciso de ajuda.

— E é pra isso que eu estou aqui — disse enquanto a abraçava.

— Obrigada — falou com a cabeça afundada em seu peito.

— Não me agradeça, apenas encare isso. Me fará muito feliz.

— Podemos... esperar mais um pouco?

— O tempo que precisar, desde que me prometa que irá encarar isso.

— Eu prometo.

— Então, ficaremos aqui enquanto quiser ficar.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

— Mãe? — chamou com a voz fraca enquanto abria lentamente a porta do quarto.

A mulher lhe sorriu amavelmente.

— Entre, querida. Esperei por você o dia inteiro.

— Desculpe.

Ela apenas sorriu.

— Eu... Como você está?

— Bem — Nadja respondeu enquanto a chamava para perto, com um movimento de mão.

— Não minta pra mim, não sou mais criança — Natália disse nervosa, com pequenas lágrimas à beira de seus olhos.

A mãe suspirou.

— Sei disso. Eu apenas... não quero te preocupar.

— Não está dando certo, mãe.

— Achei que não daria. — Sorriu de leve.

— Não faça graça, isso não é engraçado.

— Não, não é. Mas é o melhor que eu posso fazer. Por que me lamentar? Por que chorar, ou ficar emburrada? Eu vou ficar melhor caso o faça?

— Não. Mas não é um momento que mereça risadas, mãe.

— Sei que não, mas como disse, é o melhor a fazer. Rindo, eu fico, pelo menos um pouco, feliz. Você não pode simplesmente... ficar feliz também?

— Eu estou tentando — disse se sentando ao lado da mãe.

— Não pelo que eu soube.

— O que quer dizer?

— Que história é essa de que vocês não vão na turnê do Mercado Persa?

— Mas... Quem lhe disse isso? — perguntou começando a ficar nervosa.

—As meninas da Companhia. Mas não disseram por que, me mandaram perguntar a você. Deduzi que havia algo errado.

— Pois pegou o recado errado; elas vão na turnê, apenas eu que não vou.

— O que elas acham sobre isso?

— Não gostam da idéia, mas isso não me preocupa.

— O que seu pai acha disso?

— Ele ainda não sabe. Pelo menos, assim eu espero.

— O que Oliver acha disso?

— Oliver também não tem que achar nada, não somos nada, apenas bons amigos.

A mãe suspirou.

— O que você acha que sua _avó_ pensaria disso?

— Ela... — Natália perdeu a fala.

— Ela ficaria desapontada, não?

— Eu... — Fechou os olhos com força e ficou assim por alguns minutos. — Eu sei disso, mãe, mas não posso deixá-la aqui.

— Não seja boba. Tenho câncer, e você não pode fazer nada. Ter você aqui seria uma alegria sem tamanho, mas melhor ainda seria saber que você está realizando o seu sonho.

— Não será a realização de um sonho se eu for e te deixar aqui. Não aproveitarei nada da viagem.

— Pois se ficar, saiba que me deixará mais magoada do que você pensa. Pode ficar, se quiser, mas não venha me visitar. Quero que vá, que realize o seu sonho e o das meninas, pois _você_ é a professora delas, elas não podem ir sem você, e desperdiçar o sonho _delas_ desta maneira é a coisa mais egoísta que já ouvi.

Ela virou-se para a mãe pronta para discutir, mas ao cruzar seu olhar com o dela, apenas suspirou tristemente e perguntou com a voz embargada:

— Tem certeza que ficará bem?

— Claro, querida. Tenho seu pai aqui comigo.

— Vou te ligar todos os dias.

A mãe olhou para o lado.

— Estarei aqui, ao lado do telefone.

Natália sorriu.

— Te amo, mãe.

— Também te amo, meu bem.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Passou pela porta da sala onde passara a maior parte de sua vida e olhou em volta. Fora ali que aprendera tudo, fora ali que crescera, fora ali que passara o último dia ao lado da avó, antes do terrível acidente.

Fora ali que recebera o certificado de conclusão do nível básico I, básico II, intermediário I, intermediário II, intermediário III, avançado I, avançado II e, finalmente, o profissional.

Fora ali que dera sua primeira aula. Fora ali que vira, há vários anos, uma menina loura com talento sobrenatural para dança ter uma aula, e vira nela uma interessante parceria. Fora ali que conhecera todas as meninas, e fora ali que idealizaram o sonho de sair em turnê.

Fora ali que ela lhes contara que o sonho havia se realizado, e fora ali que ela lhes contara que não iria mais.

Aquela sala era tudo para ela. Sua vida estava ali.

Olhando no espelho, percebeu que todo mundo já estava ali aguardando, em silêncio, que ela saísse de seus pensamentos.

Sorriu envergonhada para todos e murmurou:

— Olá.

Várias respostas se seguiram a isso, "olá", "oi", "hei".

— Eu... Eu sei que nem todos são da companhia, mas... Eu acho que todos vocês gostariam de participar da conversa.

Fez uma pausa e sentou-se na frente de todos.

— Minha... Minha mãe me pediu para ir à turnê. Ela acabou me convencendo de que é o melhor a fazer, e... Eu vou seguir o que ela disse.

Após alguns minutos de silêncio uma grande euforia encheu o local. Não queriam parecer muito felizes, afinal, havia muitas coisas que não estavam indo bem, mas era inevitável.

Sônia levantou-se e abraçou Natália.

— Sabia que você mudaria de idéia! Oh, isso é maravilhoso! — Virou-se para todos. — Sairemos em turnê! ― Gritou alto, erguendo o braço em um sinal de vitória.

Fizeram mais uma pequena algazarra e então Natália retornou.

— Bem, o que eu quero dizer é muito simples. Da companhia, somos as meninas da dança, a Duda da administração e o Oliver de bailarino(3). Por que os chamei aqui? — perguntou retoricamente aos meninos Weasley. — Porque sei, e não adianta mentir, que querem ir conosco.

— Não se preocupe, não vamos mentir — disse Fred com um sorriso no rosto, mandando um olhar de soslaio para Bruna, que sorriu largamente.

Natália teve que sorrir.

— Bem, então, é isso. A pergunta pode parecer ridícula, mas... quem quer ir?

Todos levantaram a mão.

— Então, saímos em dois dias!

Mais uma algazarra começou, e esta sucedeu a outra, que sucedeu a outra, e assim a noite foi passando, com o sonho, finalmente - e aparentemente -, realizado!

~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~

— Harry? — perguntou séria, parada friamente à porta da casa.

Ele apenas virou-se pra ela.

— Quando você volta? ― perguntou com a voz baixa.

— Assim que eu puder ― ele respondeu.

— E isso será?

— O mais rápido que eu conseguir. Não sei quanto tempo isso pode levar.

— Mas... E Dumbledore, ele não sabe?

Harry andou até ela e aproximou-se de seu rosto.

— Gin, você sabe que nós não tivemos contato. Ele apenas me mandou uma carta dizendo para ir até o Largo Grimmauld, que lá ele me daria mais detalhes.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, que ele fez questão de levantar de volta, para encarar-lhe os olhos.

— Eu sei, mas me deixa tão nervosa te ver saindo assim, sem previsão de volta, sem previsão do _estado_ de volta.

Ele sorriu de canto.

— Prometo voltar inteiro.

Ela o encarou profundamente.

— Você me promete que vai _voltar_?

Ele suspirou.

— Prometo.

— Então estarei te esperando. — Abriu um sorriso pequeno e continuou com a voz risonha. — E é bom aparecer, _Potter_, você sabe que eu odeio esperar — disse enquanto batia com seu dedo indicador no peito forte do rapaz.

Ele bateu continência, continuando a brincadeira.

— Quem sou eu para aborrecer _Madame Weasley_?

Ela desfez um pouco o sorriso brincalhão e retornou ao singelo e saudoso.

— O _meu_ Harry.

Ele a abraçou.

— Sempre e pra sempre.

Ela o afastou o mínimo que pode para seus lábios se tocarem, e após um breve beijo ele virou as costas e saiu.

— Estarei te esperando.

— É bom que esteja. Voltarei cheio de saudade.

— É bom mesmo — respondeu no mesmo tom — Estarei também.

Ele lhe mandou um pequeno beijo pelo ar e aparatou, sem ver a pequena e solitária lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto dela.

~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~* *~

(1)- "Mercado Persa" é o nome do maior evento de dança do ventre que ocorre no Brasil, pois ele é, originalmente, egípcio. Ele ocorre todos os anos e nele há de tudo: Estandes de tudo que é para dança do ventre, mostras de dança e concursos amadores, profissionais e sênior. A categoria sênior, esse ano, foi vencida pela minha musa inspiradora, Carlla Sillveira.

(2)- Pessoal, sempre que eu quiser representar uma dança, eu vou colocar as tags ***Música*** na parte que eu quero, e disponibilizarei a música no meu multiply. Se houver mais de uma música elas virão acompanhadas de números. (***Música1***)

(3)- Aqui no Brasil existem várias companhias de dança que possuem um ou mais membros homens – a que eu participo, por exemplo -, e lá no Egito, isso é muito mais normal. Praticamente todas as companhias têm homens, e as bailarinas solos também possuem parceiros. A dança do ventre é praticada lá em rodas de rua, uma dança normal, como o samba, por exemplo, é aqui, então a maioria dos homens de lá sabem dançar, não se espantem. (Tem mais sobre isso no texto sobre dança do ventre que estou preparando pra vocês, em breve postarei no meu multiply e na minha comunidade do orkut).

_**N/B Sônia:**__ Píchitinha, amada! Novamente, obrigada por me convidar para participar desta história! =D – Este capítulo emocionou, divertiu, preocupou, e com certeza, plantou muita curiosidade... ;D – Que agência é essa? Como assim o George não sabe quem é o Ronald, mas lembra da viagem dos Weasley ao Egito?Então, apesar dos problemas com Nadja, no próximo capítulo nós vamos por os pés na estrada? E haverá a primeira apresentação, com direito a detalhes? ... Huuuummmm, romance travado entre Naty e Oliver, é? Oba! E a Ginny? E o Harry??? Qual o papel deles nisso tudo????? - Viu? Tô CURIOSA!!!! =D – A propósito, no meu personagem, VOCÊ ACERTOU NA MOSCA! Está a minha cara! Sorridente e sem sorte no amor! *revira os olhos*- Rsrsrsrsrsrs...- Naty, o que mais posso dizer?PARABÉNS! Está muito bom, mesmo! Continua logo, ok??? Você deixou uma beta aqui, cheia de ansiedade! ;D – Beijão! Até o próximo! Conta comigo!_

_**N/B - Livinha:**__ Naty!! Pára tudo! To com a So: como assim, o George sonha com um rapaz ruivo que nunca viu na vida??? E eu sou agente secreta! Que show!hihi.. - Liv Debret. Também estou com a curiosidade crescendo, querendo logo ver em como vai coincidir todos esses acontecimentos! Harry e Ginny se despedindo, e de um jeito nada legal... O pessoal do Egito que, apesar dos pesares, vai colocar os pés na estrada! Toda aquela investigação iniciada pela chefa Pri, ela querendo saber se a Owens está preparada para ocupar, digamos, o cargo dela... Amada, minhas sinapses estão elétricas, tentando processar tudo isso! Quero próximo capítulo! Beijos muitos, querida! Conta comigo sempre! Amocê._

_**N/C – Diana: **__Houve um instante de hesitação entre os dois e, então, num contrato silencioso e profundo, os olhos dela se fecharam, os lábios dele tocaram-lhe a bochecha e em seguida os lábios. Num estado de profundo torpor, ela envolveu-lhe o pescoço, puxando-o para si, querendo mais dele. Ele sequer pensou – já a tinha em seus braços, não precisava se dar ao trabalho de fazer algo tão supérfluo. Ergueu-a com delicadeza e avidez, ela contornou-lhe a cintura com as pernas sem pudores e... Ok, ok, eu parei. Mas é que eu não resisti, eu tinha que honrar a BARRA no N/C antes do meu nome. É mais forte do que eu essa coisa toda. Está na alma de toda escritora e você, Naty, - a menina de nome tão bonito, mas tão simplesmente apelidada – deve entender isso muito bem, não é? Primeiro (e isso vai ser estranho, já que eu vou responder a um comentário que os seus leitores ainda não devem ter visto, pois está abaixo) quero dizer que eu estou mais do que feliz por ter ajudado (ou inspirado) um capítulo tão emocionante e misterioso como esse. Foi uma honra e, sempre que precisar estarei aqui para dar comentários gigantes (uhul!) e servir como consultora, leitora, professora, amiga, ou seja lá o que for. Você é uma pessoa muito doce e humilde. Sei que todo mundo acha esse papo de humildade furado, mas é a realidade. O que dizer de uma pessoa tão autocrítica e ao mesmo tempo simpática com os outros? O que dizer de sinceridade e honestidade além do comum em uma pessoa talentosa? Bem, eu posso espalhar por aí que somos amigas? Que eu a conheço e somos personagens uma da fic da outra? Espero poder te dar um pouquinho da imensa alegria que você me deu hoje ao ler esse capítulo e esse comentário de volta em Trisk, ta?(Já vou avisando que isso aqui vai ficar imenso. Como sempre.) Bem, sobre a história – e que história, Naty! – O que a minha amiga francesinha está fazendo no ataque do serviço secreto brasileiro? Por que a chefe Priscila quer ser substituída? Aposto que tem dedo do Jerry aí (aliás, Jerry, Charlie, são todos nomes de chefes de espiões, né? Hihi.), ou talvez seja a Val. Certo, parei de tentar adivinhar – por enquanto. Eu conheço bem o naipe da Naty e do Oliver. A amizade é boa demais pra arriscar um namoro. As coisas são mais simples como são. Aliás, amigos de bons momentos é excelente! Você tem todo o direito de fazê-lo perfeito em seus defeitos. Mulher apaixonada é assim mesmo. E, nossa, o relacionamento das meninas da companhia Dunya Amar é tão bonito. Elas são tão unidas! São família mesmo, né? Amizade profunda e além do comum. Amor de amigo me ouvi dizendo "é claro que eles (Weasley) tem que ir, quem vai carregar nossas malas?". Hihihi. Tudo de bom. E a Dona-tia-mãe-da-Naty? Que doce de pessoa! Não podia esperar menos dela. Tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão determinada e extremamente__** mãe**__. Amei! Acho que não dá mais pra fugir do meu ruivão, né? (olha para os lados, analisando as melhores rotas de fuga) Ok, ok. Ele também é quase perfeito. Digo quase pela insegurança. Me deixar não perceber como ele realmente é? Ah, por favor, rapazinho, você pode fazer melhor. E como pode! E ainda tem sensibilidade. Toma conta do irmão meio lesado – o típico namorado da irmã mais velha. Já leu A Garota Americana? Vai gostar. – E ainda tem lembranças de um passado distante e confuso. Ai, a vida. Espero deixar de ser tonta e dar uma mão pra ele logo nessa história de passado confuso. E, ah, você acertou de novo. Aliás, a Sônia acertou. Ela parece aquela típica mulher sorridente e simpática que parece nunca ver o que acontece diante dela, mas que na verdade capta tudo. É a nossa Sô! Acho que não falei o que foi "acertado" e continuo me estendendo. Vai acabar, prometo. Bem, o fato de se fazer de durona mesmo em pedaços. O respeito e a racionalidade com a qual trata sentimentos. O jeito diferente de ver as coisas.É tudo meio eu. Essa aparente frieza e essa dor silenciosa... Vamos para as coisas boas! Isso aqui tem futuro, garota, e eu quero estar presente – em todos os sentidos! – para ver você crescer ainda mais, Pichi! Não esqueça das amigas quando for famosa, tá? Bem, vou acabar por aqui. Duvido que alguém além de você tenha a coragem e a perseverança de ler isso até o fim, mas para mim é o suficiente. Espero que tenha sido o bastante para mostrar minha dedicação e carinho por você. Eu não sou muito de palavras (faladas) bonitas, por isso me entreguei à escrita, então você tem a chance que poucos têm de saber como realmente me sinto. Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada. Muito, muito sucesso, você merece. Da sua sempre amiga e consultora de notas picantes – entre outros temas – que a ama, __**Diana**__. P.S.: Ah! Achou que eu ia esquecer do nosso shipper mais fofo? Harry e Ginny estão lindos. Sempre com aquele ar de amor, mistério e medo. E tem magia no meio, pra tornar tudo ainda mais divertido! Estou ansiosa por mais! Um beijo!_

N/A:_ Hello people! Sim, o cap. demorou, mas saiu! E devo dizer que fiquei muito satisfeita com o resultado. Coloquei tudo o que eu queria, George e Diana, Mostrei o Brasil (O serviço secreto brasileiro), mostrei Naty e Oliver (A fic eh minha neh gente, tenho que fazê-lo, no minimo, DEMAIS. =D), mostrei a cia., a minha mamãe querida, e, of course, como não pude resistir, pra deixar um gostinho de quero mais, um belo HG no fim! *-*__** I love Harry & Ginny!**___

_Bem, vejamos, o que eu queria comentar sobre o cap... *Pensando* Ah sim, o serviço secreto. Incluí no serviço, quatro personagens, todas baseadas em algo. Vocês podem conferir sobre elas, e sobre a cia. De dança, no meu multiply (O link se encontra no fim do capítulo)___

_Bem, o que mais... Ah sim! A lembrança do George. Isso foi, sem dúvida, pra deixá-los curiosos. *Cara de má*. Para deixá-los com vontade de saber o desenrolar da trama e coisa e tal... Bem, esperem, muita coisa ainda está por vir. ;)___

_Outra coisa que eu queria comentar, o Oliver. Sim, ele é perfeito e tudo mais, mas eh meu e eh bom tirarem o olho, heeeeeeeeein? *Diabólica* Mas eu queria falar outra coisa. Nop, ele e Naty – no caso eu – não são namorados, eu tinha que por algum empecilho neh, então eles são... meio que... cabeças duras demais para admitir que ali existe alguma coisa séria. Eles são o q eu posso chamar de... "Amigos de bons momentos", como diz a gloriosa Pati Mello. hehe.___

_Creio eu, que seja soh isso.___

_Qualquer pergunta, façam sem problemas ok? Pode ser por coment, recado no multiply, orkut, e-mail, MSN, ou, na minha nova comunidade!!!! *Comemorando* Sim, ganhei uma comu no orkut.___

_Quem se interessar, favor: ./Main#?cmm=71706133___

_Agora, uma breve resposta aos comentários, começando, é claro, pelas minhas betas queridas (Resposta a NB do último cap., as desse vem no próximo)___

_**Sônia Sag**__: Sô, vc ñ sabe o q eh ter uma NB sua, aqui, em minha fic. Vc eh uma beta maravilhosa, me ajudou muito, e me deixa muito feliz em ver os seus elogios. Vc sem dúvidas colabora da melhor maneira, e eu é que fico honrada de vc ter aceitado participar disso comigo. Obrigada mesmo por tudo o q vc diz, eh incrivelmente um orgulho ler isto vindo de vc. Muito obrigada por tudo Sô, beijinhos, te amo.___

_**Livinha:**__ Ok, e o q dizer deste ser? A primeira vez q ela betou um cap. meu – de outra fic – disse q eu ia dispensá-la como beta. haha, eu fiz foi a convidar para betar mais duas fics. Liv, o q vc faz com a escrita de um a pessoa (Pelo menos a minha) é algo fantástico. Vc capta cada errinho, cada coisa fora de contexto, e arruma de maneira incrível. Como disse à Sô, eu é que fico contente de tê-la aqui, pra me ajudar nesse projeto. Sem vocês eu não seria nada, mesmo. Beijos enormes, te amo querida._

Bem, agora vamos aos coments! Vou começar pelo da Di, pq ela foi a consultora desse cap., e ela merece. (Resposta ao COMENTÁRIO, e ñ a N/C. esse soh no próximo. (Lembrando que "N/C" é NOTA DA CONSULTORA, e ñ uma cena com detalhes impróprios. =D Esses são SEM a barra: NC, entenderam????)

_**Diana W. Black**__: Querida, eu nem sei mais o que dizer aqui, pq o q eu tinha pra te dizer, te disse no lumus. O seu comentário foi, provavelmente, o comentário mais inspirador, emocionante e estimulante que já recebi. Li cada linha daquele texto – poiis sim, vc fez um texto – sorrindo e me emocionando. Fico enormemente feliz em saber q "te" captei, mesmo nunca tendo te visto, e q te descrevi do jeito que você é. É a minha primeira experiencia descrevendo pessoas reais, mas apesar disso, sei, agora, q o mais importante é saber q realmente consegui descrevê-las. Jah te disse isso, e te digo de novo, foi o seu comentário que me deu inspiração para escrever esse cap., e eh por isso q te escolhi para consultora, vc merecia ler esse cap. em primeira mão. Espero realmente q ñ tenha ficado chateada com o q descrevi nesse cap., sobre vc e o George, jah q vc me disse q isso ñ eh exatamente vc, mas saiba, tudo vai se acertar, e vc sempre será consultada, pra saber se vc concorda, ou ñ, com o q fiz, e foi justamente por isso q te coloquei de consultora. Bem, acho q jah escrevi demais. Obrigada por tudo Di, beijo mega grande em você, te amo. _

**Fernanda Campos**: Amooooooore! Eu sei, faz milenios que ñ nos falamos, mas saiba q eu estou triste por isso. :( Espero q tenha gostado desse cap., e q continue acompanhando, te ter aqui é um privilégio. Beijos pra ti, e me faça um favor? Mande beijos e mais beijos para Tammie, pra Ana e pra Gabi por mim. ;)

**Bruna Weasley**: My dear friend! Bru, querida, espero q tenha gostado desse cap. Perguntei pra Di a opinião dela sobre o q VC acharia de eu te ter colocado na casa do Fred, ela disse q ñ tinha nada demais, espero q ñ se importe. ;) Estou planejando os próximos caps e garanto: Vem muito Fred/Bru (Ou bevin, se preferir) por aí. Beijos, e aguardo seu coment. ;)

**Jackeline Prongs**: Olá Jack! Tempos q ñ falo contigo tbm =( Fico feliz q goste tanto das minhas fics, e espero q goste dessa, no começo eu a escrevi pq a idéia pareceu boa, mas estou tããããão empolgada agora. *-* Beijos, aguardo o seu coment. ;)

**Duda Max**: Dudaaaaaaaaa, amaaaaaaaaada!!! Eu sinto tanto a sua falta *Chora descabelada no chão* Espero q goste desse cap., e q voltemos a nos "encontrar". Beijos. ;)

**Cassandra melissa Wisney**: Cassiiiiiiiiiiiiie!! Primeiramente, lindas as fotos do encontro. *-* Agora, bem, o cap. está aqui!!! Espero q goste dele, assim como eu gostei de escrevê-lo. Beijos, e até a sua fic. ;)

**Duachais Seneschais**: Fico feliz q a dança do ventre lhe tenha chamado a atenção! Espero q continue gostando da fic, aguardo o próximo comentário. Beijos. ;)

**Babi Mione**: Aqui está minha fã número uuuuuuum!!! Querida, espero q goste do capítulo, e da fic como um todo. Até o próximo cap. de qualquer outra fic minha. Beijos ;)

**Claudio Souza**: Claudinho!!! (Ñ sei pq ainda te chamo assim, vc é enorme. ¬¬) Fico muuuuuuito feliz por vc ter aparecido, mesmo! Ainda ñ li o da sua fic, mas to tentando viu? Espero q goste do cap., essa fic é com certeza a fic de minha autoria q mais terá ação! Beijos. ;)

**Fadinha Ruiva**: Fad's, amoooooore!!! Vc veio, vc veio, vc veio!!! Espero q goste desse cap., ñ mencionei muito vc, mas nos próximos eu pretendo! Beijos, e aguardo o seu comentário. ;)

_Pessoal, queria apenas adicionar uma nota: Nesse cap. me foquei em mim e na Diana, mas todas vocês serão, sem nenhuma dúvidas, descritas nos próximos capítulos. Um cap. pra cada uma, é a minha idéia. ;)___

_Gostaria de finalizar indicando à vocês algumas coisas:_

**Sete Dias**. Fanfic **Harry/Ginny**, by _Naty L. Potter_, betada por _Priscila Louredo_, UA, Romance. Postada na Floreios e Borrões e no Fanfiction.

**Para Sempre...**. Fanfic **Harry/Ginny**, by _Naty L. Potter_, betada por _Livinha_, _Belzinha_ e _Guta Weasley Cullen_, Short-fic, Romance. Postada na Floreios e Borrões e no Fanfiction.

**Dois Meses**. Fanfic **Lupin/Tonks**, by _Naty L. Potter_, betada por _Livinha_, _Bruna Wealsey_ e _Kelly**_, UA, Romance. Postada na Floreios e Borrões e no Fanfiction.

**Triskellion**. Fanfic **PO's**, by _As Warren (Diana Black, Bruna Weasley e Clara)_, betada por _Livinha_, Romance. Postada na Floreios e Borrões e no Fanfiction. **.net/s/4697975/1/Triskellion**  
**.?id=31358** (Atenten-se a nota principal. Quem criou, quem criou? Eu, é claro. 8})

Espero que as indicações agradem. ;)

Bem, é isso. Não deixem de fuçar no meu multiply, tem a música que eu falei, e algumas notinhas. ;)

Beijos, e até o próximo.


	3. 2 Mistérios

**Capítulo 2** – _Mistérios_

Abriu os olhos de maneira bem sonolenta aquela manhã. Estava muito cansada. Após a boa notícia no dia anterior, ela, a companhia e os meninos Weasleys haviam saído para comemorar em um dos bares da região, e ela chegara em casa por volta das três da manhã.

Verificou o relógio de cabeceira, 10h e 15 min. Considerando-se a hora em que foi dormir, até que era cedo.

Levantou-se devagar, tomou um breve banho e colocou a primeira blusa que viu na gaveta. Iria à escola dar a notícia aos funcionários e combinar com as professoras o salário enquanto cobriam as turmas dela e das meninas.

Pegou uma bolsa que estava em uma cadeira próxima, a qual tinha apenas sua carteira e as chaves do carro, tudo o que ela normalmente precisava.

Passou pela cozinha, pegou duas bolachas de um pote e se dirigiu à saída. Assim que abriu a porta, enquanto colocava o último pedaço de bolacha na boca, quase cuspiu tudo. Dera de cara com Oliver.

Ele estava com a mão esquerda fechada e bem próxima ao seu queixo. Provavelmente estava prestes a bater.

— Oliver!

— Naty!

Ambos exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Hum — ele começou meio desapontado. — Vejo que está de saída.

— Eu apenas ia... Bem, não importa. Entre, eu posso ir mais tarde.

Ele lhe sorriu e entrou.

Antes de se virar para ele, ela respirou fundo. Voltou para dentro de casa e largou a bolsa em cima da mesa.

— Bem, a que devo a hon... — Ela pigarreou e continuou — visita?

— Nada muito importante, queria apenas conversar. Ontem todas às vezes que eu ousava abrir a boca perto de você, você já se virava e iniciava uma conversa com outra pessoa. Até o derbakista[1] falou mais com você do que eu. E olha que apenas lhe perguntou qual música você gostaria de ouvir.

Natália corou e abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes.

— Resolvi acreditar que você estava bêbada — ele disse com um sorriso de canto enquanto se sentava no braço do sofá mais próximo.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Desculpe.

— Não tem problema. É claro, desde que você não fuja mais de mim.

— Não estou fugindo de você — disse, finalmente o encarando.

Ele se levantou lentamente e deu dois passos em sua direção. Sua feição mudara completamente, não havia mais sinal de gracejo, como no segundo passado, mas sim de descrença.

— Você acha que eu sou o que, exatamente? Burro ou estúpido? Não seja ridícula, Natália, até quem não nos conhece consegue entender o que se passa entre nós.

— Escute, Oliver, você tem de entender que estou passando por um momento difícil. Muito difícil — ela esbravejou, já completamente sem paciência. Oliver a tirava do sério, de todas as formas que isso seria possível.

— Sei disso, e peço perdão por lhe incomodar hoje, mas precisamos conversar. Não é de hoje que você está fugindo, desde que tivemos aquela conversa, você está me evitando. Faz praticamente três semanas!

— Repito: não estou te evitando! — Seu tom de voz estava ligeiramente alterado. — Eu apenas decidi que depois do que discutimos, deveríamos nos afastar.

— Você não pode decidir sozinha que vamos nos afastar. Um relacionamento é feito de dois, e as decisões são em conjunto.

— Não tínhamos um relacionamento, Oliver, você sabe disso. Além do mais, não posso decidir por nós, mas posso decidir por mim, e foi o que fiz. Está decidido, _eu_estou me afastando de você.

A face dele ainda tinha o nervosismo de instantes atrás, mas nela agora se estampava um sorriso sarcástico, perigoso. Ele quebrou o último metro que havia de distância entre eles e retorquiu, com o rosto perigosamente próximo ao dela, o sorriso cada vez maior:

— Não é o que parece, ou pelo menos pareceu. Há dois dias no Maavah's bar eu acreditei que fosse totalmente o oposto.

Natália fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não queria abri-los, encará-lo seria um erro muito, muito grande. Então ouviu a voz dele, bem próxima ao seu ouvido, causando-lhe um arrepio que percorreu todo o seu corpo:

— Você parece se lembrar, porém, caso não, eu posso te ajudar.

Ela levou seu pé direito para trás tentando se afastar, mas percebeu que infelizmente já chegara à parede. Encostou-se na mesma e ouviu o sapato dele seguindo seu passo. Sabia que havia perdido. A partir dali ela não seria capaz de nenhuma decisão racional. E no fundo isso a deixava contente.

Abriu os olhos por apenas um segundo, tempo suficiente para vê-lo se aproximar e encostar seus lábios nos seus. Fechou os olhos novamente, e sem nenhum controle, enlaçou-o pelo pescoço.

~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~

Um barulho alto e agudo soava no recinto, ecoando nas altas e entalhadas paredes de mármore que requintavam o local. Ele vinha de um belíssimo _scarpin_preto, de salto alto e finíssimo, que dava o toque final e especial para o elegante visual que a aspirante ao cargo vago naquela empresa vestia.

Nayla Witter era uma mulher financeiramente bem sucedida, cujo nome era, por mais bizarro que isso possa parecer, altamente conhecimento no mundo da espionagem e investigação.

Ela era chamada por todos de **Agente 1**e eram raros aqueles que conheciam seu verdadeiro nome. Seu "apelido" era derivado de sua extrema habilidade no mundo investigativo, pois além de ser sempre a primeira recorrência daqueles que necessitavam de detetives, ela também tinha um mantra, para muitos impossível, que ela sempre conseguia seguir: todo trabalho que ela pegasse, fosse este para procurar, encontrar, esconder, ou qualquer coisa do estilo, ela o concluía em um mês. Jamais precisara de mais do que isso.

Nayla prosseguiu com passos firmes até a recepção, e todos os presentes da sala retiraram alguns minutos de seus tempos para a observarem passar. Sua presença possuía poder, em parte por sua beleza, mas no geral era por sua pose. Ela sabia que era especial; não era metida, ela apenas tinha conhecimento que era uma das melhores do ramo, e isso, na visão dela, lhe dava total liberdade para agir como... _superior_.

— Com licença — disse ela ao chegar ao balcão também de mármore ao fim do salão. Sua voz forte e sucinta ecoou por todo o ambiente, pois este experimentava um silencio sepulcral, ainda mais comparado à movimentação que outrora estivera ali. — Procuro por Priscila Louredo.

A recepcionista necessitou de alguns segundos para voltar ao eixo e responder a mulher à sua frente:

— Claro, a senhorita poderia, por favor, preencher alguns dados? — disse ela entregando para Nayla um Palm Top com um questionário que mais parecia uma investigação criminal.

— Claro. — disse sorrindo, educação sempre em primeiro lugar.

Não foram precisos mais que dois minutos para que ela preenchesse a enorme ficha. Seus dedos treinados para tais perguntas agiam de forma quase automática, e o uso frequente do aparelho lhe permitia digitar todo o necessário sem nem sequer olhar para as teclas, o que reduzia em muito o tempo _desperdiçado_.

Quando entregou para a mulher, esta leu a ficha rapidamente. Em seguida, com cara de espanto, pegou o telefone, discou rapidamente um ramal e anunciou a convidada com uma pressa um pouco não-profissional. Imediatamente uma porta automática se abriu a alguns metros de distância e Nayla seguiu por ela, pela indicação da recepcionista.

— Bom dia, senhorita Witter, meu nome é Priscila Louredo. — A chefe da área investigativa do serviço secreto se apresentou assim que a mulher loura passou por sua porta. — Em que posso ser útil?

— Olá, Senhora Louredo — ela disse, aceitando com um aceno de cabeça a cadeira oferecida pela mulher. — Bem, sei que isso pode parecer um tanto quanto... não usual, mas acredito que meu "currículo" — conforme dizia a palavra ela fez leves aspas imaginárias com os dedos — permite tal coisa. Procuro, na verdade, por um emprego.

Priscila retirou lentamente os óculos que cobriam seu rosto e arrumou sua postura na cadeira.

— Isso certamente foge um pouco aos nossos costumes. Normalmente nós vamos às áreas de treinamento de guarda e procuramos por alguém, mas... bem, primeiramente, deixe-me entender algo. Você é Nayla Witter, certo? Creio que o que a empresa oferece não encaixa perfeitamente ao seu estilo de trabalho, senhorita.

— Sei o que quer dizer. — Nayla comentou educadamente, antes que a Agente Louredo explicasse o motivo. — Mas há vários fatores que me impulsionam a isso. Acho que está na hora de mudar de vida, compreende? Quero dizer, gosto de como trabalho, gosto de me virar sozinha e resolver casos que poucos conseguem. Sinto-me quase um House[2] do mundo investigativo — ambas sorriram brevemente —, mas penso que preciso me firmar. Você vê, com meu trabalho gasto todas as horas disponíveis de meus dias trabalhando arduamente, mal tenho tempo de dormir, e quando termino um caso, descanso o mínimo necessário, e lá vamos nós de novo. Não posso me lembrar da última vez que tive um encontro – e me perdoe por uma informação tão intima. Quero consagrar uma carreira fixa, onde tenha expediente e salário fixos, e um tempo pra mim. Preciso disso. Não posso morrer antes dos trinta anos, não é mesmo?

Priscila apenas perscrutou por alguns segundos antes de recolocar os óculos e analisar alguns papéis ao canto direito de sua mesa.

— Entendo. Pois bem, que tipo de emprego procura? Não tenho muitas certezas de que temos vagas disponíveis no momento e...

— Pois terão em breve, e é quando pretendo ocupá-la — Nayla cortou, de forma um pouco mais rude e direta dessa vez. — Sei o que está acontecendo, Agente Louredo, e posso ajudar.

— Eu não compreendo, não sei o que quer diz...

Nayla levantou-se, trancou a porta com a chave e aproximou-se da mesa novamente.

— Por favor, entenda, estou do seu lado e sei o que está acontecendo. Não tente esconder de mim, sei com que tipos de pessoas está lidando e o que está acontecendo à sua família.

Pela primeira vez na vida, Priscila desarmou-se completamente frente a alguém no serviço e ficou, literalmente, sem palavras.

— Eu... como você... — Ela tentou balbuciar, quando conseguiu alguma reação.

— Trabalhei com isso algumas vezes, mas nunca achei que pareceria muito sã se contasse a alguém. Mas a situação mudou. Preciso desse emprego, preciso trabalhar no caso, preciso ir atrás de informações! Estou... — ela suspirou antes de levar as mãos ao rosto e completar com a voz abafada — na mesma situação que você.

— Você quer dizer que... — Priscila estava ligeiramente abismada. Jamais pensou que isso pudesse acontecer, em um pedaço de sua mente ainda acreditava ser possível que tudo fosse uma ilusão.

— Infelizmente sim. Uma de minhas melhores amigas, quase uma irmã de criação, não faz muito tempo na verdade e... — Nayla dizia tudo olhando para um ponto vazio, os olhos meio perdidos e cheios de tristeza. Ao perceber que estava falando demais e que isso poderia acarretar em problemas, levantou um pouco o olhar e encontrou um porta-retrato sobre a mesa. — Pensei que não fossem permitidas fotos pessoais no ambiente de trabalho.

— Não são — Priscila disse, um tanto envergonhada. — Eu estava... bem, estava analisando, ele fica em minha gaveta, mas Miriam ligou tão apressada sobre você que mal me lembrei de guardar.

— É uma bela família, Senhora Louredo. Esta é...

— Sim, é ela — disse Priscila com um sorriso triste e cansado.

— Ela é linda. É realmente horrível tudo o que vem acontecendo.

— Sim, é. — Priscila então ficou alguns minutos admirando a fotografia para depois balançar a cabeça afastando os devaneios e guardar a bela moldura em uma gaveta. Ajeitou os óculos e, após um longo suspiro cansado, tornou a olhar a mulher à sua frente diretamente nos olhos, firmeza em sua postura e voz. — Bem, acredito que sua visita me causa uma mudança de planos.

— Não compreendo.

— Não haverá mais cargos disponíveis por um tempo, mas criarei um para você.

— Pensei que a Senhora fosse...

— E eu ia — ela disse, sorrindo singelamente. — Mas não vou mais. Com sua presença aqui, neste caso, é primordial para mim que eu esteja te ajudando e acompanhando em tudo. Não posso sair e permitir que continue a investigar isso sem mim. Estou tão ou mais envolvida que a Senhorita, e acredite, com a chefe ao seu lado e com conhecimento de tudo, ficará bem mais simples trabalhar e... "burlar" o sistema burocrático.

Nayla lançou-lhe um olhar perspicaz, procurando por alguma informação escondida no rosto da mulher. Na verdade, não havia nada. Tudo o que ela conseguia ler era a vontade, ou melhor, a necessidade de desvendar aquele mistério. Necessidade esta que ela via toda vez que se olhava no espelho.

— Pois bem. Fico agradecida pela confiança e pelos recursos que me oferece. Tenho certeza de que juntas conseguiremos trazer tudo de volta ao normal.

— Tenho certeza que sim.

Com um simples aperto de mão, as duas selaram um contrato pessoal de que elas dariam as próprias vidas para resolver aquele caso.

~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~*~xxx~

— Harry, meu rapaz, já se sente melhor? — Uma voz soou calma e aparentemente distante quando abriu os olhos devagar. Sua visão estava embaçada, mais do que o normal, e ele notou que isso era decorrente de algumas lágrimas acumuladas. Por um momento não conseguia se lembrar de nada: de onde estava, do que fizera, ou do porque de estar chorando. Mas quando tentou se mover, uma dor infinita atingiu todos os músculos de seu corpo, fazendo mais lágrimas involuntárias atingirem suas íris verdes. — Creio que não — a voz completou.

— Pro-professor? — Harry perguntou com dificuldade. Abrir e fechar a boca doía de forma absurda.

— Sim, Harry, sou eu. Apenas aguarde, estamos indo a Hogwarts ver Madame Pomfrey. Não creio que você gostaria muito se Rita Skeeter te visse assim no St. Mungus.

Harry sorriu fracamente, fechando novamente os olhos. Não se lembrava de como havia se machucado, mas ainda se lembrava do que fora fazer com Dumbledore.

— Professor, nós... conseguimos? — sua voz saía mais fraca a cada palavra, ele parecia prestes a desmaiar novamente.

— Não exatamente. Mas depois conversamos, trate de descansar, já estamos quase chegando.

Harry quis perguntar como exatamente eles estavam indo a Hogwarts, mas estava cansado demais para abrir a boca novamente. Deixou-se levar pela inconsciência que o chamava e desfaleceu novamente.

Acordou horas depois com a mesma voz que o despertara da outra vez, porém no momento não era para ele que a voz se dirigia.

— Pois bem, Senhorita Weasley, irei deixá-lo aos seus cuidados, sei que ele apreciará muito mais a sua companhia do que a de um velho como eu.

— Não seja bobo, Professor, sabe que Harry adora o Senhor.

— Ah, minha cara, garanto que a sua companhia é muito mais instigante.

Harry quase sorriu quando o professor Dumbledore disse isso, pois pôde visualizar perfeitamente em sua cabeça a imagem de Gina ficando vermelha. Logo depois ouviu passos leves se distanciarem e outros chegarem mais próximos.

— Oi — Harry murmurou fracamente, os olhos ainda cerrados.

— Ora, então está acordado — Gina disse, provavelmente sorrindo, ele constatou.

Fez força para abrir os olhos e encontrou, novamente, tudo fora de foco, mas desta vez era fruto apenas de sua falta de óculos. Gina imediatamente os pegou na mesa de cabeceira e depositou gentilmente sobre seus olhos.

— Como está se sentindo? — ela perguntou depois que ele piscou algumas vezes e abriu melhor os olhos, em tom de reconhecimento.

— Bem.

— Pois não devia. O senhor sai de casa sem me dar nenhuma informação e chega aqui com praticamente todas as costelas quebradas. Francamente, Harry, quer me matar do coração? — Ela tinha as mãos na cintura e o olhar indignado, simplesmente uma cópia perfeita da Senhora Weasley.

— Desculpe — ele disse, sorrindo. Adorava o jeito dela, e adorava quando ela ficava irritada. E também, ele sabia que ela não resistia quando ele sorria, e sorria de volta.

— Como se eu conseguisse ficar brava com você estando em uma cama de hospital — ela disse girando os olhos, em impaciência, para logo depois sorrir. — Dói quando você se mexe? — Ele fez alguns movimentos com as costas e logo após negou com a cabeça, mas antes que pudesse perguntar o motivo da pergunta, ela jogou-se sobre ele, alcançando seus lábios com os próprios.

Ele automaticamente levou uma de suas mãos livres para a nuca dela, onde segurou com possessão e trouxe-a para mais perto, aprofundando o beijo e pedindo passagem com a língua.

Ela cedeu imediatamente, levando a mão dela à nuca dele e acariciando levemente, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Separaram-se pouco tempo depois, ofegantes, cientes de que aquele não era lugar para o que eles estavam fazendo.

— Quando vou poder sair daqui? — ele perguntou com o rosto dela ainda próximo, arrumando o cabelo dela para detrás da orelha.

— Hoje. Madame Pomfrey disse que precisa de repouso, mas que não há necessidade de ficar aqui.

— Então já posso sair? — Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas ela espalmou a mão em seu peito e o impediu.

— Pode voltar a se deitar. Você ainda tem que tomar duas doses de poção revigorante antes de ser liberado.

— Duas? — ele perguntou atônito.

— Sim senhor, duas. Quem mandou se quebrar todo, agora tem que pagar.

— Você fala como se eu gostasse de me machucar — ele disse, revirando os olhos.

— Pois parece que gosta. Um mês sem se ferir e começa a se coçar.

Ele riu e puxou-a de volta, beijando novamente. Dessa vez, porém, não foi possível aprofundar de forma alguma o beijo, pois o som de alguém pigarreando os fez se separarem e voltarem à realidade.

— Perdoem-me por atrapalhar, mas pensei que a este ponto vocês já teriam terminado de conversar — Dumbledore disse, analisando-os por sobre os óculos de meia-lua. — Preciso falar com você Harry, e acredito que você esteja realmente curioso quanto ao que quero dizer.

Gina olhou para Harry e fez um sinal com a cabeça, indicando que sairia, mas que cobraria todas as informações mais tarde. Despediu-se dele com um selinho e murmurou um "boa tarde" a Dumbledore quando passou pela porta da enfermaria.

— E então, professor, conseguimos? — Harry perguntou assim que a porta se fechou.

— Bem, em partes sim. Encontramos o local onde ela deveria estar guardada, mas não a encontramos.

— Isso quer dizer que não conseguimos nada, professor — Harry disse, desanimado.

— Não, meu caro rapaz, pelo contrário. A peça pela qual fomos procurar não existe mais, pois foi dela que Tom se utilizou para retornar, há três anos.

— Então é esta a horcrux que ele escolheu para ressurgir?

— Exato. E, veja bem, Harry, nos é uma informação valiosa. Uma horcrux é uma magia extremamente poderosa, assim como a alma de um ser também é. Quando se realiza uma magia dessa magnitude, o fragmento de alma que se preserva no objeto pode adquirir características deste com o passar do tempo.

— O Senhor está tentando dizer que o pedaço de alma que ocupa o corpo de Voldemort possui características... Hufflepuff?

— Veja, Harry, essa é uma das possibilidades. Mas não podemos descartar que pode ser algo relacionado ao objeto em si. Uma taça. O que taça nos remete? Bebida, líquido...

— Água... — Harry murmurou com a voz extremamente baixa, pensando mais para si mesmo.

— Exato. — Dumbledore comentou satisfeito.

— Exato o quê? — Harry olhou-o confuso. Ele estava apenas balbuciando a primeira coisa que veio à sua mente, enquanto pensava em algo que fizesse mais sentido.

— Água. Creio que nosso velho amigo Tom tenha adquirido algum poder ligado à água.

— Por que pensa isso, professor?

— Lembra-se, meu jovem, de como ele teve medo de Fawkes quando esta o atacou, ano passado?

— Sim, mas não estou enten... — Harry parou por um minuto, analisando as palavras do velho diretor. — Fênices[3] nascem das cinzas. Elas morrem queimadas. Elas são aves do fogo!

— Sim, sim, exatamente. Assim como os dragões, como deve bem se lembrar de quando o Senhor Weasley os levou a uma batalha.

— Claro. Charlie foi brilhante. Voldemort debandou poucos minutos depois.

— Você percebe, Harry? A informação nos é muito valiosa, talvez até mais do que uma horcrux seria. Podemos pesquisar acerca do elemento água – tenho certeza que a Senhorita Granger adorará a tarefa -, e procurar algo a nosso favor dentro disso, além, é claro, do uso do fogo. Só lamento que você tenha se machucado tanto para que pudéssemos descobrir isto.

— Por falar nisso, Diretor, o que houve quando me machuquei?

— Havia uma barreira invisível próxima ao local onde a horcrux deveria estar. Você lançou contra ela com muito impacto quando um feitiço atingiu-lhe.

— A casa não estava protegida demais para um lugar onde não havia mais uma horcrux, diretor?

— Também pensei nisso, Harry, mas creio que Tom apenas não queria que ninguém soubesse que ele tinha usado de uma de suas preciosas horcrux. Provavelmente algumas pessoas têm conhecimento da existência delas e seria arriscado para ele deixar claro que havia uma a menos.

— Hora da poção! — Madame Pomfrey entrou na sala interrompendo a conversa dos dois, com uma tigela com duas taças cheias. — Não faça essa cara, Senhor Potter, está tão acostumado com esta bebida que deveria gostar mais dela do que de suco de abóbora.

Dumbledore se despediu dos dois nesse exato momento, e quando Harry terminou de tomar as duas taças de poção revigorante, ele se dirigiu para fora da ala hospitalar, onde encontrou Gina esperando para, junto a ela, seguir para fora dos portões de Hogwarts, onde poderiam aparatar.

— Harry! — Hermione gritou assim que ele cruzou a soleira d'A Toca. — Por Merlin, o que houve, você se machucou?

— Algumas costelas quebradas, Mione, mas Madame Pomfrey as consertou, não se preocupe. Apesar de que talvez eu tenha que voltar lá quando você me soltar — ele disse sorrindo.

— Oh, perdão! — ela disse se afastando, o rosto levemente avermelhado.

— Sempre variando, certo, Harry? Da última vez foi a perna, então era a vez das costas, agora — Rony comentou quando se aproximou, encostando-se na porta que dava acesso à sala.

— É bom que pare por aí, não quero um namorado inválido — Gina disse andando pela casa, sendo imediatamente seguida pelos outros.

— Mas então, o que aconteceu? — perguntou Hermione, mal conseguindo segurar a curiosidade.

— É melhor subirmos, não seria bom se mais alguém ouvisse.

Gina se adiantou pelas escadas e disse, já no meio desta:

— Se pensa que vai se livrar de mim assim tão fácil, meu caro, engana-se. Vai me contar tudo também, ou fico uma semana sem te beijar.

Hermione riu, Rony sorriu em aprovação à ideia e Harry soltou um gemido frustrado.

— Eu nem havia pensado em não te contar, Gi — ele disse subindo a escada atrás dela.

Rony e Hermione soltaram pequenos "aham" irônicos atrás dele, quando Gina falou de volta.

— Também não gosto de mentiras, Harry Potter.

Ele limitou-se a girar os olhos quando entrou no quarto em que ela estava e fechava a porta atrás dos amigos. Sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e pegou em sua mão.

— Bem, a missão que eu tinha com Dumbledore, vocês devem suspeitar, era procurar por uma horcrux. — Os três menearam com a cabeça, e ele continuou: — Porém, esta tomou rumos diferentes do esperado.

— O que quer dizer? — Gina perguntou, olhando-o nos olhos.

— Não havia nenhuma horcrux, lá. — Ele pôde ver o desapontamento nos olhos dela, bem como no dos amigos, quando os olhou, mas prosseguiu, antes que eles fizessem qualquer pergunta ou comentário. — Mas conseguimos uma informação que pode nos ser extremamente útil.

— E o que é? — Rony perguntou, a curiosidade tão característica dos Weasley brilhando em seus olhos.

— A taça de Hufflepuff, que era o que esperávamos encontrar lá, não estava presente, pois foi dela que Voldemort extraiu o pedaço de alma que precisou para retornar.

— Então para voltar à vida ele precisa recuperar um pedaço de sua alma, e ele escolheu a da taça? — Hermione perguntou, juntando as informações numa única sentença, o que facilitava o armazenamento em sua própria mente.

— Mas isso não é em nada útil, Harry — Gina disse com as sobrancelhas erguidas, quando ele confirmou com a cabeça.

— Mas há mais coisa. Dumbledore disse que um pedaço de alma passa a reter características do objeto em que se encontra, depois de um certo período.

— Algo de Helga Hufflepuff? — Rony perguntou, surpreso. — Você-sabe-quem não suportaria sentimentos desse tipo. Suportaria?

— Não, Rony, acho que sei aonde Harry quer chegar. A taça era de Helga, mas antes de qualquer coisa, era uma taça. Uma simples taça — Hermione disse, olhando para um ponto vazio enquanto raciocinava.

— Algo com metal? — arriscou Gina.

— Não — disse Harry. — Com água.

— Certo. Algum poder relacionado à água — Hermione olhou-o nos olhos, buscando confirmação.

— Sim. E fraquezas também.

— Não entendi ainda — Rony disse ainda confuso.

— Água é um elemento básico, Ronald. Assim como terra, fogo e ar. Entre os quatro, há pares de opostos. Não é isso, Harry? — Hermione perguntou, um sorriso exultante crescendo em sua face.

Harry apenas meneou a cabeça. Não havia necessidade de fala depois de qualquer demonstração de brilhantismo vindo de Hermione.

— Hum, o oposto da água é o fogo. Então é esta a fraqueza dele, o fogo? — Gina perguntou, olhando de Harry para Hermione em busca de maiores explicações.

— É claro! Nossa, que burrice, ele fugiu dos dragões como se fosse um dementador — Rony disse, batendo com a mão na cara. — Foi o fogo dos dragões.

— E a Fênix — disse Harry sorrindo. — Fênices são aves de fogo.

— Diz a lenda que cinzas de Fênix podem ressuscitar os mortos — comentou Hermione, o olhar novamente fixo em um ponto vazio, organizando suas ideias. — Talvez para Voldemort seja o oposto.

— Isso seria, no mínimo, fantástico! — comentou Gina, os olhos brilhando.

— Sim, seria. Vou procurar em livros egípcios. Há uma grande ligação entre as Fênix e os Bennus, que são de lá, talvez eu possa extrair algo, já que o material sobre a fênix não é muito comum.

Harry sorriu. Não havia necessidade de pedir para Hermione pesquisar algo, ela já se incumbia da questão prontamente.

Os quatro sorriram quando seus olhares se cruzaram. Aquela informação poderia ser decisiva numa guerra futura. E eles iriam aproveitá-la.

* * *

**[1]** Derbakista é o nome dado a um tipo específico de percussionista da música Árabe: aqueles que tocam o instrumento Derbak.

**[2]** Gregory _House_ é o nome da personagem principal do seriado de televisão americano House.

**[3]** Maiores informações sobre as Fênices vocês encontram na Wikipédia.

**N/B Livinha:** Honestamente, nem sei como começar essa nota. Se dizendo "Até que enfim!" ou "Hã? Como assim, ela voltou a escrever?" ou simplesmente com "(Liv festeja pela volta da minha maninha nesta UA de HP!)". Mana, tem três coisas que gostaria de te dizer com a volta desta fic. **Primeira:** Amore! Estou mega feliz que você voltou a escrever essa história que, pelo visto, realmente terá muitas mudanças. **Segunda:** Estou muito, mas muito ansiosa mesmo para ver a interação entre esse pessoal do Serviço Secreto, com o povo do Egito e os personagens da tia Jô. Algumas coisas eu já sabia por você, mas agora com essas mudanças e seu amadurecimento, minha ansiedade só cresce. E **terceira:** Meu Charlie liderou um ataque ao Voldy? Como assim? EXPLICAAAAA! Onde eu estava nessa história toda? Ok, ok, vamos tirar esse meu amor pra outra..rsrsrs...  
Espero ansiosa por mais, querida! E desculpe pela demora na betagem...  
Muita sorte nessa nova fase e que tudo do melhor aconteça contigo! Te amo. Beijo imenso. Liv.

**N/B Marcia:**OMG, emei horrores com o seu agradecimento, Todinho Vc sabe que pra mim é mais que um prazer fazer parte dessa sua retomada, mesmo que ainda não esteja dentro desse universo. E eu digo o mesmo: vc é tão boa e especial pra mim, estando lá por mim em momentos cruciais e me apoiando sempre A vida me presenteou com a sua amizade

Enfim, sobre esse capítulo: Cara, realmente a sua escrita mudou pra caramba. É visível e encantador ver o quanto vc amadureceu. Ler esse capítulo fez um filme passar na minha cabeça. Eu praticamente vi e acompanhei todas as cenas. E a construção de cada parte tá incrível.

Adorei os mistérios que vc tem colocado e realmente estou curiosa em ver como vc vai juntar todas as partes desse quebra cabeça.

Vc é diva demais.

**N/A:**Bem, não sei por onde devo começar. Faz tanto, mas tanto tempo desde a última vez que fiz uma N/A para qualquer long de HP, que sinto que perdi a prática. Na verdade, faz tanto tempo desde que escrevi um capítulo de uma long de HP, que Senhor, tive uma dificuldade tremenda!

Com vocês leitores, e principalmente amigos, que viram essa história nascer, que viram quando era apenas um projeto, e esperaram por todo esse tempo para um retorno, eu não tenho palavras para dizer a não ser: desculpem. Deus sabe como eu sentia falta de escrever essa fic, de escrever o nosso trio, a minha diva, vocês, que são personagens da história, enfim. Mas foram tantos os fatores que me impediram de prosseguir que eu não conseguiria nem ao menos listá-los.

Depois de dois parágrafos de NA devo tomar frente e me desculpar antecipadamente pelo tamanho absurdo que esta nota terá, pois acho que depois de tanto tempo de fic, faz-se absolutamente necessário!

Quando comecei a escrever essa história, eu tinha algumas ideias fixas, mas alguns detalhes ainda obscuros, pouco nítidos, e que precisavam ser trabalhados. Acredito que depois de tanto tempo sem escrever, trabalhando com ela apenas em minha cabeça, minhas ideias entraram nos eixos e eu sei bem qual meu objetivo.

Algumas coisas podem tomar rumos diferentes do que eu imaginava no início, porque eu mudei muito. Minha escrita também, mudou de forma criteriosa. Vejam, quando comecei a escrever a fic, eu estava o quê? Em meu primeiro ano? Creio que sim. Não fazia nada, apenas ia à escola. Hoje faço faculdade, dou aula de inglês aos sábados, e estou esperando grudada ao telefone por uma resposta da empresa na qual fiz uma entrevista. Pois é, eu cresci. E é bom ver que meu surto com Harry Potter continua tão ou mais forte do que sempre foi.

Enfim, quero agradecer de coração a cada um de vocês que não abandonou a fic, e também àqueles que começarão a ler agora, que pretendo retomar a postagem. Nesse meio tempo postei-a também em outro site, onde obtive mais leitores e personagens, e hoje só tenho a agradecer a aceitação que essa minha UA maluca teve.

Agradeço de coração, mesmo à Lívia. Minha beta amada, que nunca, nunca, mesmo depois de meses foragida da polícia, me abandonou. Essa fic não seria nada sem você amoré, e eu só tenho agradecimentos a te oferecer. Eu te amo muito, mana! a pergunta sobre o Charlie vem mais pra frente. u.u

Agradeço também à Sônia Sag. Estou ciente de que seu tempo não permite mais que você bete minha fic, mas não posso desmerecer o trabalho incrível que você fez nos capítulos iniciais. Obrigada por absolutamente tudo que você fez por mim, e por essa minha história. Serei sempre grata!

E por fim, agradeço enormemente à Marcia Litman. Quando comentei estar com problemas na escrita dessa fic, recebi prontamente seu apoio. Mesmo sem conhecer o universo HP você leu essa fic, comentou, e esteve presente quando tinha problemas de criatividade. Você sabe que é e sempre será uma das minhas melhores amigas, e eu jamais, jamais vou poder te agradecer por essa amizade, onde você dá tanto, e recebe tão pouco comparado ao que merece. Eu te amo muito, muito mesmo, e não posso pôr em palavras o quanto você é especial.

No mais, agradeço a cada um de vocês, luminosos e NFF'ers, que estão comigo nessa empreitada. Amo cada um de vocês como se vocês fossem da família, e a distância, física ou mesmo de tempo sem conversar, não muda em absolutamente nada o que sinto por todos vocês.

**Importante:** Eu provavelmente deveria ter colocado isso no início da nota, mas um assunto puxou outro e isso acabou ficando pro final. Os mistérios e ideias plantados em cada núcleo da fic serão explicados pouco à pouco nos capítulos seguintes. As mudanças e adaptações feitas, as coisas que eu criei, as bases mitológicas que utilizarei, enfim, tudo virá, aos poucos.

Peço desculpas pelo tamanho do capítulo. Depois de tanta demora, acho que vocês mereciam mais, pelo menos um do tamanho do anterior, mas a ordem dos acontecimentos tinha que ser essa, e eu tinha que acabar o capítulo aí, pois qualquer outra informação ficaria "solta". Peço perdão também pela falta do aparecimento das personagens originais, como o povo do Egito e do Serviço Secreto, mas prometo uma participação maior no próximo.

Um grande beijo em todos vocês.


End file.
